Lost Long and Now Found
by demonkitty21
Summary: What if Ichigo had a sister that his friends didn't know about? And what if she was a soul reaper? Interesting...
1. Chapter 1

LOST LONG AND NOW FOUND

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, the only character I own is Ami.

Chapter 1 : Returning of the Lost Past

Rukia picks up a photo album and looks through it asking Ichigo who the people are in each of them. She comes to a family portrait and sees a tall, orange haired teenaged young girl in the photo with Ichigo's known family. "Who's this?" She asks him. "Ami, my older sister."

"How come I've never met her?" "She's in college in an exchange program in India" Ichigo told her with a sad expression in his eyes. " I haven't seen her in three years, I only hear about whats going on with her through email, letters and phone calls"

Later that night

They get ready to eat the evening meal when they hear the door open and close. And what seemed to Ichigo to be a phantom from the past came into the Diningroom.

"Long time, no see." Ami said with a smile and gave Yuzu and Karin hugs, and looked at Ichigo, "You've grown up to be a handsome young man, little brother." Ichigo got up out of His chair and hugged her. "Good to see you, sis"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach, or its official characters, I only own Ami, the creation of my mind.

Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

"Masaki your baby girl has returned!" Isshin wailed at the large poster of their deceased mother. Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, and Ami all rolled their eyes at their wacky father.

"It is good to be back home. Dad calm yourself before you hurt yourself." Ami chided her father, trying not to smile.

Isshin got a starry look in his eye, and wailed some more, "Your baby girl has your heart, you would be so proud."

"May I sit down and have supper with my family?" yuzu jumped up and ran into the kitchen and got a plate full of food. "You are always welcome here, big sister.

Ami sat down at the table and she remembered it had been her mother's place at the table. As she remembered life before her mother's death, her eyes narrowed at Rukia and Ichigo, thinking,_ Ichigo's spirit pressure has changed since I last seen him. He's come into his powers. And this girl, Rukia is a Soul Reaper, I am positive on that._

She outwardly smiled but inside she wondered did Ichigo know that he was different, she'd watch and reveal herself when the time was right.

Rukia watched Ichigo's older sister, _She has no spirit pressure at all, that is strange. Even Yuzu has some pressure. _Her eyes fell on a strange amulet that Ami wore around her neck. _Who is this girl, this sister of Ichigo's?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Long and Now Found

**OK everyone, I know it's been a long freaking time since I have updated this story. I was going through a lot of family problems and now I finally got time to update this.**

**Disclaimer! I don't do not own any of the Bleach characters. Ami is only the creation of my mind. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

After dinner, Ami excused herself to the bathroom and Rukia looked at Ichigo and said, "It's strange that your sister doesn't have any spiritual pressure, even Yuzu has a little bit. It's like she's a blank spot on the radar." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I am just glad she is back." At that Ami came back into the room and put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "Well, little brother how have you been doing? Any problems with school? Any secrets you wish to tell me? Hmm?" Ichigo laughed and answered her, "School has been good, been keeping my grades up." She smiled in approval, "Well brother, I have some business to attend to so I will see you later?" "Yeah" He replied. She turned and went to the room that was hers, and in a few minutes you could hear rock music blasting, Ichigo recognized the tune, "Kill Me Heal Me" he shook his head and he remembered that she had always been a bit of a rebel. When she came out, she was dressed in a tight back corset with red ties and a short skirt with leggings and knee high boots, along with her amulet she also wore a Quincy Cross. Rukia's eyes narrowed, _Odd that she doesn't have any spiritual pressure but she is wearing Quincy Cross. _"Well everyone, I will be back before too late." Ami answered. Isshin seen how she was dressed and protested, "You are not going out in public dressed like that." Ami ignored him, and pecked him on the cheek, "I will be back by midnight, love you. " With that she left.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, "Let's follow her and see what she is up to, something is suspicious about your older sister." Ichigo gave her a dirty look, shook his head. "If it makes it where you stop your suspicions, lets go." "Ok but we go as soul reapers." Rukia added.

They followed her to a rock concert and walked right in and no one noticed, she went back stage and took the offered mic, and the music started. What they heard was a famous band, Diaphanous. And Ami was the lead singer. Rukia's jaw dropped in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Long and Now Found

by Demonkitty21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the official Bleach characters, Ami is the only one that's mine and Diaphanous is my fan created version of Evanescence.**

Hi guys, I know it's been a long while since I updated this story, I hope that it's a little longer than my other chapters, a lot of truths are about to surface. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out**

After the show ended, and Ami left the back of the stage she hugged the "lead singer" that had been lip synching her voice the whole time. She walked past Rukia and Ichigo and grinned and winked at them. Rukia's jaw dropped, "Did she just wink at us?" Ichigo answered, "It looks like she did." When Ami started on her way home, she disappeared for a moment and they couldn't find her for a few minutes they finally barged into a small dressing room and found her limp body. They heard the door quietly close behind them and when they turned around hands on their swords the light from the open window illuminated Ami, in a Soul Reaper's outfit! "You guys can wipe the surprised looks off your faces, I knew when I met you Rukia that you were a Soul Reaper and I knew when I saw you again that you came into your powers. And before you ask me why you can't seem to feel my spiritual pressure, it's because I am wearing a spiritual pressure repressing amulet. I am surprised that Grandfather Kisuke hasn't made you one yet, little brother." After everything that she said, the one thing that they really noticed was a name mentioned, "Grandfather Kisuke? Who are you talking about? You aren't about Kisuke Uruhara are you?" Rukia blurted out. "The one and the same." Ami answered with a crooked smile. "And speaking of Grandfather I need to ask him something so would you like to come with me?" Ichigo and Rukia nodded wordlessly now, trying to process the amount of shocking truth they just found out. Ami stepped back into her body and asked, "Oh how is Grandmother Yoruichi?"

Okay, Fans. Let me know how I did and if I should write more


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth comes out

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the copyrighted canon characters of any of Evanescence's songs. Please do not sue me.

"Grandmother Yoruichi?! Blurted out Ichigo. "Yoruichi is our grandmother?" Ami nods. "I guess it's safe to say you haven't been told the family secrets. Come with me, I need to speak with them" Rukia and Ichigo follow Ami out of the room and with certain sure steps, Ami walked toward the location of Uruhara's shop. She walked up to the door and opened it and greeted Uruhara. "Hello Grandfather, you look like you're doing well." He nodded, "Long time no see, Ami. Hello, Ichigo, Miss Rukia." Ami sat down elegantly with her knees bent as was proper and Ichigo watched her demeanor change from the rebellious young woman to a polite student or granddaughter speaking to a beloved teacher/mentor/grandfather. "Grandfather, why didn't you tell Ichigo who you were?" Uruhara sighed, "He came into his powers a lot sooner than expected and during the crisis that was going on at the same time, I felt it was better that he didn't know." She nodded and asked another question, "Where is Grandmother?" "She is doing well, in Soul Society on an investigation." _Investigation, in other words Top Secret he can't get into details. I hope she's okay. _Uruhara changed the subject to his granddaughter's apparel, "Still in the gothic punk band aren't we?" Ami cracks a smile, "It pays the bills." Ami turns to her brother, "Want to go spar in the training room?" "Sure" Ichigo replies. Ami, Rukia and Ichigo go to the training room and when they look at Ami again her in Soul Reaper regalia. She draws her sword, and IchIgo barely has time to deflect the swipe from her blade, Ichigo immediately noticed that his sister was a seasoned veteran with the zanpakuto, trained to expertise by his teachers. He picks up the pace and he is shocked when she flash steps behind him and the blade is laid ever so gently next to his throat, "Surrender?" she playfully says, out of breath. "For now" Ichigo grins.

WELL folks let me know what you think, the romance is coming I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ami loses her Temper

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! It's awesome and I love it!

Brother and sister walk side by side, thinking about how things had changed so much in the time they had been out of contact. _My little brother is a strong warrior, been taught well. I bet Father is proud of him. But he shouldn't have come into his own for another year. Wonder what triggered it to manifest early? _Her brother, next to her was thinking, _she is quite strong, I wonder how long she has been like me. _

Later that day

Ichigo and Rukia had to go to school, so Ami stayed to catch up on old times with Uruhara. "Grandfather, why did Ichigo come into his own early?" Uruhara sighed, "It's a long story." Ami sat down, "I have nothing but times on my hands tell me everything." Uruhara knew his granddaughter very well; she wasn't going to back down until she knew everything. "After your brother turned 15, Rukia Kuchiki was sent on her first mission to the World of the Living. Ichigo encountered her when she tried to kill a hollow that was attempting to attack Yuzu and Karin. She was badly wounded, so she tried to transfer half of her powers to him, but he absorbed all of them. He killed the hollow. I had put one of our secrets objects inside her body to hide it from Aizen, but he had strings pulled to make her look like a traitor, and Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were sent to capture her. Ichigo interfered and was badly hurt and his borrowed powers taken from him. Ichigo felt responsible for her, because she was going to be sentenced to death, so I took the steps necessary to make him a full Soul Reaper. Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Yoruichi, and Uryu went to Soul Society to help her. After many battles, as well as finding out the truth that Aizen was a traitor, everyone received a full pardon and Ichigo was given the title of Substitute Soul Reaper. That's the story in a nutshell." Ami nodded, _I am going to kill Kuchiki for harming my brother. _"Thank you, for your time in telling me the truth. Farewell, I love you." Ami said aloud. "I love you too, little one." Uruhara smiled, remembering when she was Yuzu's age.

Ami walked out of the shop, and started on her way home. As this was happening, Captain Kuchiki dropped in the visit his sister and to see how things were going. The moment she arrived and heard his name spoken, she took the amulet off. Her spiritual pressure increased and she spoke these words, "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, for the harm you did to my brother. I am going to kill you!" she stepped out of her body and drew her sword. She flashstepped and he barely was able to deflect her. _She's fast, as fast as the Goddess of Flash. What the hell? Who is this girl?_ He had didn't want to harm her so he went on the defensive only keeping her blade at bay. Yoruichi appeared behind her and pulled her away. "Ami stop, why are you attacking him?" She demanded. "He tried to kill Ichigo!" Ami screeched. "that was resolved long ago, granddaughter. Stand down." Ami stopped struggling, but glared at him with hatred.

So what do you all think so far? Should I continue?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Past Being Revealed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, EVEN THOUGH IT'S COMPLETELY AWESOME!

Ami pulls away from Yoruichi and flashes away. She goes to a graveyard and sits next to a grave and thinks about it.

Wishing her friend and mentor was still alive. "Mr. Ishida, I wish you were here, I need your advice. You helped me when I first started out as a Soul Reaper; our families always had peace here and protected the other. She touches the cross around her neck and starts weeping, "I miss you, it's my entire fault you are gone. If I had only gotten there in time, you wouldn't have died. All my fault." She pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them and hides her face, silently crying. She was so in her grief that she didn't notice that she was being watched. She heard footsteps behind her. "You knew my grandfather?" she looks up and quickly wipes the tears away, and standing before her was Uryu Ishida. "Yes. He was a good friend to me when I was your age. I take it you're a friend of Ichigo's?" Uryu nods and sits down next to her. "Forgive me for overhearing you, but you said it was your fault that my grandfather died. I wanted to let you know it wasn't. ""Yes it was the hollows..." "Miss Kurosaki, no it wasn't. The hollows were just a cover up." "What?" Ami softly said. "Yes. It's not your fault, please find some peace. Don't blame yourself." Ami cracks a sad smile, "I have blamed myself for many years, it's not going to be overnight I can let the guilt just go, but thank you for taking some of the burden off my heart. You're a nice young man." She leans over and kisses him on the forehead. "You've grown up; I used to babysit for you when you were very small. After your grandfather passed, I wasn't permitted to see you again. I cared about you the way I did for my own baby brother. You two were close in age." Uryu blushes and had a vague memory of the first time she baby sat for him. He remembered that she used to take him to the playground and out of her own pocket she would sneak him a cookie from the bakery, because his father wouldn't permit it. "I remember you now." Ami smiles alittle bit more, "I thought you would, now I need to get back, I am sure my family is worried about me." She stood up wiped the back of her jeans and walked away from the grave.

Ami arrives home, and everyone that knew about the fight watched her come in and she could read the questions on their faces. "I am alright now, I went to my thinking place." She looked at Ichigo and Byakuya, "Brother if you don't have a grudge against him, I guess I don't either." Ichigo answers, "I do not carry any bad feelings against him, he only did what he thought was right. Things are fine now." Ami nods and walks to her room, music started blasting.

Well what do you all think! Review me! Until I get reviews I won't update lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Interesting Turn of Events

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN BLEACH, I LOVE IT. THIS IS MY WAY OF EXPRESSING MYSELF. AMI IS THE CREATION OF MY MIND.

As the days and weeks went by, Ami spent some time with her family and friends, enjoying her life. Every once in a while though, she would disappear and no one would know where she went. They didn't worry about her; she was quite capable of caring for herself. One of the days she disappeared, Ichigo began to notice she would vanish when Byakuya was around. He stood talking to Byakuya about the investigation that was still going on in Soul Society when they heard a bunch of cats hissing and yowling and a crash and a young orange cat fleeing from an old battle torn tom cat. It ran toward Byakuya and climbed up on his shoulder and arched its back and hissed in words, "Go to hell! Get away!" in a rather high pitched voice. The cat came a little closer but wouldn't stay long cause of Byakuya. The cat on Byakuya's shoulder started kneading nervously, "Well I guess my secrets out, hello Ichigo. It's me, Ami." Byakuya gently took her off his shoulder, and placed her on the ground, "I will be right back, I need to get where I can put clothes on." She went inside and 2 minutes later she came out wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Before you can ask questions, I inherited the ability to shape shift from a cat to human from Yoruichi. What is going on in Soul Society?"

Ichigo and Byakuya were both taller than Ami, by a foot at least, so she asked her question by looking up. "It's been hectic trying to find Aizen." Ami nodded, understanding she was not going to get any more info from either of the two males. "Ami, why was that cat chasing you like that?" Ichigo asked as a move to change the subject. Ami sighed, "When in cat form, I am the age of a young female cat. During certain times, I am rather interesting to male cats." Ichigo blushed a little. With that, Ami walked away.

ONE WEEK LATER

*Soul Society, Byakuya's POV*

"My lord, the elders insist that you keep the promise your grandsire made all those years ago. You must court and wed a female descendant of Yoruichi Shihoin. We now know she has had children, her daughter is deceased, but she has 3 granddaughters, one of age now. We insist that you at least court her." _Rules, I vowed never to break them again, I will concede to their wisdom. _"Very well, I will go to the World of the Living and start my courtship of Ami Kurosaki." Byakuya bows and leaves the manor, for the duration of 2 days he prepared for an extended stay in the World of the Living and contacted Uruhara to have a gigai prepared for him. He leaves Soul Society and heads to the Shop and gets the gigai and checks to make sure he looks impeccably dressed and leaves with a thought of he has no idea how to court a girl of the World of the Living, so he went to see the young girl that trained with Rukia. _I think her name is Orihime._

"Miss Orihime, I had a few questions about courtship in the World of the Living. Would you mind?" the proud Captain asked. "No of course, Captain, please come in." she moved and motioned him inside, and walked to the kitchen to make her guest a cup of tea. "What would you like? Green tea or Chai?" "Chai would be fine, thank you." Byakuya sits down at the coffee table and sees how simply this young woman lives, a vase of flowers and a memorial for her family that had passed on. A few minutes later, she brings two cups of tea and sets across from him. "So what do you want to know? And who's the lucky girl that you want to ask?" Orihime asks. "Her name is Ami Kurosaki, and I want to know how to approach her." Orihime's eyes widen, "You want to "see" Ichigo's older sister? That's cool. And I would talk to her and be friends with her for a little bit before immediately asking her out on a date. And a way to let her know that you find her very special is writing little notes for her where she would find them and leave a flower on her window sill." Byakuya nods and thinks of the kind of flower he would leave for her. After a few more minutes, he thanks her for the tea and for the advice.

Well how's that for an update. Feedback please and thank you. Will be updating soon. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Courtship Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the official copy written characters or plot, I do not own any of Evanescence's songs, I am just a really big fan. Sorry I haven't been updating as often I was doing, I have started college work again and it's a big pain in the booty.

Ami went to her room to get ready for work, Gothic/Punk rock blasting in her room as she got ready to go to work as she was interning at the hospital. Diaphanous was just a way to pay the bills, as well as a hobby. When she stepped out of the bedroom, you would have never thought that she was a rock singer. She was dressed in gray scrubs, with her hair tucked into a neat bun. She walked over to Yuzu and Karin and gave them a hug and said, "Well, wish me luck on my first day at work." She walked out the door and got into her little car, cranked the car and drove off. Twenty minutes after that, she arrived at work to begin her first day. She went to the office where her boss was at and let him know she had arrived and was given her orders as an intern.

While she was at work, Byakuya visited her home to call on her. He knocked on the door and Ichigo answered the door. "Hello Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I am here to call on Ami, is she at home?" He inquired. "No, she's at work, at the hospital. Why do you want to know?" "Personal." He answered laconically and left. As he turned away, he turned back and asked a question, "When does she get off of work?" "She's working first shift so she should be back at about 6pm unless she's asked to work overtime." "Very well, I shall return then." And he left leaving a confused Ichigo.

6PM Ami walked in the door looking worn out. Yuzu quickly brought her something to drink and went about getting dinner fixed. Ami went to her room to change out of her scrubs and came out in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Shortly after that Byakuya once again knocks on the door and this time Ami's father answers the door and lets him in. Byakuya comes in and to Ami's surprise addresses her. _He is so odd, I tried to kill him and he's acting like he wants to be my friend. I wonder what he's up to. _"How was your first day at work Ami?" Byakuya inquired. "It went well, had a patient code on the table. I was able to start his heart back up, not sure if he's going to make it or not." Ami's phone rings and she answered it, "Yes, Kavi? What's going on?" she listened to the response. "Okay, I will be there in a few minutes going to leave in a minute." She hangs up her cell phone and turns to Byakuya. "I am sorry for cutting our conversation short, but I have to go somewhere. It was nice talking to you….Captain Kuchiki." She walks off to her room and comes out wearing a black pair of jeans and while walking ties her hair back. "Ami, would it be all right if I accompanied you? It's not fitting a young woman should be out at night." She looked at him weird and said. "Whatever, come on." Walking out the door with Byakuya in tow, she got into the car and drove to a concert. Getting out of the car she approached a young woman and addressed her curtly. "What happened to the recordings I made? This way I wouldn't have to come on such a short notice, Kavi." Kavindra Monroe or Kavi for short looked at her with an annoyed look. "Because Tofu screwed it up, instead of pushing 'play' he clicked 'delete' don't snap my head off, it wasn't my idea to bring you in." Ami smiles and puts her arm around Kavi's shoulders. "Old friend, you know I was just playing, let's get to work." The two women walk off and Byakuya follows. Kavi and Ami parted ways, Kavi to the stage and Ami behind the stage with a microphone in her hand. The opening strains to "What you want" start and Ami starts singing.

Byakuya noticed that the screen had it to where it looked like Kavi was singing. _This is odd. _Byakuya thought. _Ami is clearly singing but it's being made to look like Kavindra is performing. Well it's none of my business; Ami does have a lovely voice. _One hour passed with the most beautiful, ethereal songs being played, and Byakuya watched his prospective wife. _She is quite beautiful; I can see the noble bearing with her. She holds herself with pride and she is fearless. She will make a wonderful addition to the Kuchiki clan when we marry. _

The concert ended and Ami stayed until everyone left the theater and she gave Kavi tips on the dance choreography. Byakuya's eyes followed her, seeing the grace and ease that seemed almost catlike with which Ami moved. Kavi duplicated the movements exactly. _I could easily fall in love with this young woman; it wouldn't be just a marriage that I don't want to be in. _ After Ami was done, she looked at Byakuya and said, "Well, now it's time to get home. I am sure Yuzu will have dinner fixed and ready by now. Want me to give you a ride to where you are staying?" Byakuya shook his head. "No thank you, I will see you to your doorstep and I will walk to where I am staying." Ami cocked her head sideways trying to make out why he was acting so strange. _Why in the world is he being so nice to me? I just tried to kill him and he's making me his friend. He mustn't hold grudges. _Aloud she said, "Very well, let's get to the car then." They walked side by side, Ami and Byakuya both being alert when they saw that someone was standing by Ami's car. "Hey Ami. Long time no see." Byakuya noticed Ami's body language change, it became stiff and he saw her fists clench. She spoke in a curt, rude tone. "Get away from me, and how did you get out of jail so soon? You had at least another year to go." The man stepped away from the car and answered her. "Good behavior, Ami. I was a model prisoner. I see you have company, I will see you later." "Don't plan on it!" Ami retorted. She quickly got into the car and pulled out even before securing her seatbelt. "Sorry about that, I just had to put some distance between me and him." She adjusted the rear view mirror and buckled her seatbelt, slowing her speed down. "It's alright Ami. I knew what you were doing." Byakuya said. Byakuya saw in her expressions that she had actually feared whoever that man was. _By the look on her face, it was someone that she didn't call friend. She was afraid, but why? _They drove home and Byakuya walked Ami to the door. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Ami told him. "You're welcome." Byakuya answered. "Have a good night, Byakuya. I am going to bed. Have to get up for work tomorrow." "Good night, Ami." He waited till she was inside and closed and locked the door.

Then he walked away and went to the residence where he was staying. He retired, but he didn't immediately fall asleep. His thoughts turning to Ami, he turned to his side where a woman would be if there had been one to share his bed. That night the feeling of loneliness, reawakened within him. He had not felt like that since Hisana died. _I wouldn't mind having Ami in my bed. _At the thought of her beauty and the way she moved when she danced awakened another feeling that he had not felt for a long time. _I really wouldn't mind it if she was her now, actually. _With that thought, he seriously thought about taking care of that annoying little problem, instead he got up and took an icy cold shower. Came back out and laid back down and quieted his mind and went to sleep.

Well what do you all think? Should I continue?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Overachiever

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the trademark characters, do not sue me.

Okay fans, it's been awhile since I have updated. I am a full time student as well as being a newlywed and pregnant. Sorry for taking so long.

A couple of weeks after the concert, Ami was sitting at the table getting ready for work. She was sipping her coffee, eating her breakfast while reading her mail. She had gotten a competition notice to defend an old martial arts title. She had always tried to prove she was the best and she did. Felt the pressure because of who her father, grandfather and grandmother were. She succeeded. Awards and prizes were treasured by her dad and mother; until her mother died she felt the need to be the best. She still felt the need sometimes, so just to prove a point she decided to enter the competition.

Ten hours later

Ami returned from work and rested for a little while. It had been a hard day at work. She had lost an ER car crash victim and losing one always took a toll on her. _Ami pick yourself up, it wasn't your fault she died. Her injuries were too severe. At least you performed the Konso for her spirit. Now get your butt out of this chair and start training. _With that thought, she stood up with a sigh. She went to her room and changed into a cat, and left through the window. She walked to Uruhara's shop and asked Yoruichi to train hand to hand with her. In human form, Yoruichi looked at her odd and asked her why. Ami quickly explained why and they immediately started the practice. They moved fluidly, hands and legs blocking each blow. Ami knew if she at least tied or held her own with the Goddess of Flash she would defeat any and all comers. The fight lasts for at least 30 minutes; Ami was becoming more in sync with her instincts. The more she fought, the quicker she was able to move and soon she started offensive fighting. Yoruichi ended the fight by flipping Ami on her back and pinning her. Ami laughed, "Old woman, I still haven't been able to beat you in a spar." Yoruichi chuckled, and then reached down to help Ami stand up. "I have been fighting for a lot longer than you have, I have centuries of practice." Ami stood up and they walked to where Uruhara had towels and water. They wiped the sweat off and drank some water and poured the rest of it on the back of their necks. A short time later, Ami headed back home the same way she left: as a feline. She entered her bedroom window, morphed back and dressed herself and sat and had dinner with her family.

10 Days Later

The competition began on a day Ami didn't have to work, which pleased her just fine. Her family came to watch of course. Including Byakuya and Rukia, as well as Uruhara and Yoruichi. They took their seats and watched the other participants, after which Ami was called up. She was announced. "Long time champion during her college days, she is now defending her title. She has been out of the fight for 4 years, can she keep her title? This is open to both man and woman to compete against each other. The new comers are fresh from the fight, she has her work cut out for her." She walked onto the mat, with her shoulders back and head held high. Her first opponent was a man about 6'2 and looked like he was a bouncer. He was huge. They bowed and the fight began and lasted for about 5 minutes, Ami skillfully dropped him. _Grandmother always said, "The bigger the man, the cockier he is going to be. The easier it is to defeat them; they won't expect a fight from a small woman. Use it to your advantage. _After 3 more rounds, it looked like this was going to be easy. The last opponent made Ami's heart drop to her stomach. "Daichi Akimoto." She finally hissed out. Byakuya's eyes widened, _That was the man from the parking lot. What the hell is going on? _Ami went into a defensive position, and the fight began. This fight was different. Each strike delivered was meant to hurt and damage. The worst blow was one Ami couldn't block…he hit her in the face and everyone could hear her nose snap. Blood flowed; this was a demerit which could lead to him being disqualified and Ami winning by default. "Daichi Akimoto is disqualified by breaking the rules. Ami Kurosaki wins!" Ami limps off the mat and her father quickly applies first aid to stop the bleeding.

"Dad, I am fine." She protested. "Don't argue with me, let me help." She sighed and let her dad stop the bleeding. Soon as the bleeding was stopped, and Ami changed clothes they got into their vehicles and drove home. Ami immediately got out of the car and went to her room. Byakuya wanted to know what was going on, but it seemed that she didn't want to talk. He waited outside her bedroom window and finally picked up some rocks and carefully let her know he was outside. She came to the window and seen who it was and with a nod she waved her hand for him to come in the room. He climbed the tree and gracefully got through the window. Ami sat on the bed and said, "What is it you want from me?" He was not surprised by her frank attitude, "Answers. Who is he and why did you look like you hated and feared him?" Ami shook her head and looked at her hands. "He and I used to date when we were in high school. The relationship ended badly. He was abusive, cruel. I left him after the first time he hit me. He was an upperclassman at my karate school so he was more skilled then I was at the time. I was walking home from school…when he attacked me. He beat me almost to my last breath…..and then….he…he…"Ami's voice broke and tears started to fill her eyes. "He tried to rape me. Thankfully, Yoruichi and Uruhara were close by and heard my screams. He ran the moment they showed up. I was close to death, so they rushed me to the shop to save my life. I was 16 and I had just come into my powers as a Soul Reaper. They knew because for a couple of minutes, I stopped breathing. And there I was standing outside my body as a Soul Reaper. As they were explaining to me what had happened. The close call with death unleashed my powers. And then I stepped back into my body. I was still sore because they couldn't completely heal me because then there would be no proof of what Daichi had tried to do." Byakuya nodded, "So when you saw him tonight, you wanted to show him you weren't the same young girl he tried to violate?" she nodded. "Yes, if it wasn't for that dirty hit I would have been able to beat him fair and square. I know the judges would not listen to me otherwise." Byakuya closed the distance and sat on the bed next to her and he put his hand out and held her hand, pleased when she didn't pull away. "I am sorry he hurt you, no woman should be hurt like that or be forced to give herself to a man. At least he just tried; otherwise I would track him down tonight and kill him with my bare hands." Ami looked at him with surprise, "Why do you care? It's not like I'm your girlfriend." He looked her in the eye and she seen the truth, he loved her. She started to blush, because she felt the same. She wouldn't admit it to herself until now. They leaned toward each other at the same time and their lips met in a tender kiss. "I care because you are very special to me. I haven't felt this way toward a woman in a very long time. I find your company very appealing. You're beautiful inside and out. I admire you as a warrior and a Soul Reaper. Would you like to go out on an official date with me? I am falling helplessly in love with you." Ami smiled gently, "Yes, I will go out with you." He grinned and kissed her again with a little more enthusiasm.

Well fans what do you all think?! Let me know


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Secrets Revealed….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach; the ones that are not canon to the manga or anime are mine. Yes, I am a big fan of Diaphanous, AKA Evanescence. By the way, SPOILER! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW AND AREN'T UP TO DATE! Some of it is my ideas based on what I have found out.

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! BUSY COLLEGE STUDENT AND A NEW MOM!

Ami and Byakuya sat on the bed and enjoyed the other's company. "It's getting late; I have to go to work tomorrow. My boss is an anal retentive man and doesn't appreciate it when his employees are late." Byakuya pecked her cheek and got up to leave. "Sleep well, Ami. Have a pleasant evening." He ducked out the window and left. Ami got up and closed the window, smiling to herself. She closed the windows and dressed for bed and slept deeply. She dreamed of her mother. Her mother was not like her or her other family members. She had strong spiritual pressure, but a quirk of fate changed what she was. She was not a Shingetsu like her and her brother, she had powers were similar to the Quincy. By some strange quirk of genetics, the power of the Soul Reaper skipped a generation. She trained under Master Soken, Grandfather and Grandmother accepted the fact that her gifts were different and made sure an old friend and ally trained her. If it wasn't for that twist of fate that Father and Mother met, Mother would have married into the Quincy line, adopted by that old woman that lied about Mother's true heritage. _I wonder what Byakuya would say if he knew I was not a pure blooded Soul Reaper? I will tell the truth, no secrets. _With that she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Ami got up, showered, quickly wolfed down breakfast and went to work. Everyone noticed that she seemed happier. She hummed to herself as she walked out the door to go to her car to go to work.

10 hours later, Ami returned from work utterly exhausted and collapsed on the couch. Ichigo and everyone else there knew that she had a hard day today. They knew about the 10 car pileup that killed 4 people and injured 8 more. _Poor Ami, I wonder if she worked to try to save the ones that didn't make it. She looks exhausted. _Ichigo thought to himself, while he quietly covered her up with a blanket. Thirty minutes later, her cell phone rang. She sat up and answered it, "Hello?" she listened for a minute. "Okay, give me a few minutes to get out of my work clothes and I will be right there, Tofu." She got off the couch walked into the kitchen quickly and stuffed a banana in her mouth and went to her room, closed the door and Ichigo heard rock music blasting from her room. _She must have gotten a call to show up for work. _He shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room and shut the door. Ami came out in her "Work clothes" and went out and drove to the studio. She was inherently annoyed that her old friend and manager/agent needed her to sing the songs again because he had once again accidentally deleted the track she had recorded for the live shows. That meant she had to let Kavi lip synch while she sang behind the scenes. It wasn't that Ami was a bad performer or suffered from stage fright, it was because she refused to dye her hair to fit in. Her bright orange hair didn't fit what her agent called a stereotypical punk rock singer and she had refused to dye her hair. She still dressed in the punk style to blend in with the fans that flocked to the concerts. This time thankfully it was 3 days until the next concert. She walked into the studio and prepared to sing, as well as to work on new songs.

3 hours later, she returned home just in time to get ready for her evening out with Byakuya. She wondered _what I should wear._ She decided on an elegant dark green sleeveless gown that made her skin glow and eyes sparkle. She added a dab or two of makeup and the amulet that concealed her spiritual pressure made from her mother's old Quincy cross. She remembered the day it was given to her. Mother had lost her powers, and as she grew older her spiritual pressure grew stronger and started to lure Hollows. Grandfather Kisuke and mother had worked together to form the protective amulet. She was 12 years old when it was given to her. She heard a knock at the door and yelled, "I'll get it!" she stepped into her dress shoes, black flats. Didn't do much for her height but she wasn't going to wear heels. She stepped out of her room and opened the door for Byakuya. He was dressed in an elegant looking suit; she felt her insides turn into liquid. _Get a grip on yourself Ami, it's not like you never seen him before. _"Are you ready for dinner?" Byakuya asked. Ami nodded and yelled "I'll be back in a few hours. Love you all." After hearing them yell back, she stepped out and seen that Byakuya had gotten a vehicle of his own, from the look of it she knew that it was expensive. He walked her to the car and opened it and closed it when she got in. He got in as well and they drove to a restaurant that looked like one meal would cost a fortune. Valet parking took the car and they were escorted to a private table and they were given menus. They chose what they wanted and while they waited they made small talk. "What is it like in Soul Society? Grandmother told me about it and I've always wanted to see the Seireitei." Ami said while trying not to fidget. _It's been years since I have been on a date. I hope I am not making a complete idiot of myself; I've been out of practice. Well no matter. _"It's especially beautiful at my estate; the cherry blossoms should be coming into bloom any day now." He answered. After that, dinner arrived and they ate in quiet companionship. They decided to order dessert and while they waited, Ami cleared her throat. _Well here goes. _"Byakuya, what do you know about my mother?" she asked. "I know that she was Yoruichi's only daughter, and that she died protecting Ichigo." Ami sighed, "The gift didn't skip her, it was different. Her power was like a Quincy's. That is where this amulet came from. Before she lost her powers, this belonged to her." He frowned, "How did she lose her powers?" "I am not sure; it was before I was born. But what I could get Grandfather to tell me she lost them saving my dad." The waiter walked up and handed them the check, and she went to look at it but Byakuya grabbed it, "I am picking up the check, Ami I invited you to dinner." She looked surprised and just nodded. He got up to pay for the meal and Ami sat there, playing with her napkin, thinking. _Old fashioned, I always had to split the check before. It's not like I can't afford it. The money from the royalties from Diaphanous more than gives me enough money to live comfortably. _She quit fiddling with the napkin when she saw he was coming back. "Would you like to come to my apartment for a drink?" he asked her. "Sure. Why not?"

They arrived at his apartment and he gestured at the comfortable sofa for her to sit down and he went into the kitchen and brought two glasses of wine. 'One of the things I like about the World of the Living is the fine wine that they make here." He sat down and handed her a glass which she took and sipped. "It's good. I haven't drunk at all in three years; I was always too busy with my internship and my music to drink a lot. Thank you." With that she took another sip. "Ami, you are a lovely woman….I haven't felt like this in a long time….Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Ami blushed and nodded. He moved a little closer and leaned into her and their lips met in a gentle embrace. They both set their glasses down on the table and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they broke the kiss to breathe. Ami was seeing stars, she didn't want him to stop, but she knew that they had to, otherwise they would go too far and she was still a virgin. "Thank you for the wine, I think that I need to go home." _Before we go too far, I care too much to start something that I am not ready to finish. _"Very well, I would escort you home." She nodded and stood up and felt a rush. Byakuya reached out and helped her steady herself. "I guess the wine went to my head." Ami exclaimed. "You don't seem to be in a position to walk, and I have drank a little too. I am not tipsy but I was told that one of the laws in the World of the Living is not driving after drinking. Please stay here for the night. I don't want you to get hurt on the way home. Please?" she looked him in the eye and thought about it for a minute and nodded. "But where would I sleep?" she questioned. "In my bed of course, I will sleep on the couch." He answered. She nodded but opened her mouth to protest and he raised his hand to shush her and he continued, "You can use one of my shirts to sleep in if you want." "Okay" she relented. "Allow me to show you to the bedroom" he turned to lead her to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked to the closet to pull out a shirt. She could tell that they were well made and chose a button up shirt that fell below her knees. She heard a knock and answered, ''Come in." Byakuya opened the door and his mouth went dry at the sight of her wearing his shirt. _Gods, she's beautiful. _"I was just wanting to get a pillow and a blanket." He went to the linen closet and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Good night, Ami. Sleep well." He walked out of the room and she got into bed and fell asleep.

Well people let me know what you think.


End file.
